


This is the Sixty-Ninth Work in Their Tag, but I Can't Write Sex, so Here's This Instead

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marcus Bell has PTSD, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, Sherlock is a Mess, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Marcus Bell, Trans Marcus Bell, [bill wurtz voice] that's a human person., bc i dont' know either., but he tries, find out never, i love my boy!!!!!!!!, i'm a big gay mess n i love these 2.., i'm so weak fr wholesome mlm!!!!!!!!!!, i'm weak fr tender n sweet bfs!!!!!, is "partner" like business partner?, is it like a gender neutral bf?, listen b i'm five i tried, me: I'm Coping, me: has ptsd, me: still writes basicass shit like this, sherlock is human, who knows!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: "When someone who's job it is to nurture you hurts you instead, it can't help but have a profound and lasting effect..."(here's this ig idk lmao)





	This is the Sixty-Ninth Work in Their Tag, but I Can't Write Sex, so Here's This Instead

Sherlock never sleeps.

Well, that's a lie. He does sleep.

But it's rare.

(And, lately, the only reason he's been getting as much sleep as he has is that Marcus  _insists_ on it.)

He still rouses easily, though. The lights turning on in the hallway will wake him up. Footsteps in the kitchen will wake him up. A dog barking outside will wake him up.

Marcus shaking, muttering, and elbowing him in the face will  _certainly_ wake him up.

"Mmh, what?" He lifts his head and blinks a few times. "I'm up, I'm up." He sits up and presses the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Marcus?"

Marcus doesn't respond to him.

Sherlock gently shakes his shoulder. "Marcus. Hey." He firmly grips Marcus's bicep and shakes him a bit harder. "Marcus."

Marcus grumbled to himself. "What? Wh-what's goin' on?" He yawned. His hands were shaking as he pushed himself up (hiding his unbound chest as best as he could).

"Nothing. No trouble. Just making sure you're alright."

"What? Yeah, I'm-" he swallowed. "I'm fine." He threw off the blanket and stood. "I need some water."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. Just sit tight. I'll be right back."

Sherlock wasn't one to twiddle his thumbs. He  _could_ do it, but  _could_ is very different from  _would_. He followed Marcus down to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Sherlock-"

"I know. But I know you. And I know when you need to be held."

"Need, want . . ." Marcus downed his glass of water and set it on the counter. 

"I'm happy to do it either way."

Marcus smiled as he turned around. "I know you are." He kissed Sherlock softly on the lips.

"I'm here if you need me. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Mmm, can't wait to hear you say those words in a chapel one day."

Marcus chuckled. "C'mon, let's get you back to bed. You get silly when you're sleepy."

"I'm not being silly, Marcus. You know that."

"Yeah, alright, alright. Either way,  _I_ need sleep, and you work very well as a big teddy bear."

"Most of the time stuffed animals are used as comfort animals."

"Yeah, alright, I . . ." Marcus puffed out his cheeks and sighed. "I had another, uh-"

"Nightmare."

"Yeah. About my dad. It's nothin'. Don't worry about it. I'll tell you in the morning if it's still bothering me."

"I'll hold you to that, Bell."

"I know you will, Holmes."

(Joan is awoken just as easily, but hearing her partner and his boyfriend often lulls her back to sleep.)


End file.
